Confidence turns into trouble
by ZandVsupporter
Summary: What happens when Vanessa meets a guy she falls in love with, where will it go? Man I suck at summaries. xD
1. The Audition

Don't own characters... I own my own OC's

Summary: Start of HSM, V meets Z falls for each other, admits it to easily.

Vanessa POV

It was another hot summers day, nothing seems to be going right for Vanessa. Right... here we have Vanessa Hudgens from Cali. about 5 "3, American/Filipino, 16 years of age at the moment, born on 14th December 1988. Lets keep going... Vanessa recieved a call a few weeks ago about this random disney project, oh what the hell! I'll just go for the auditions.

She enters the crowded auditorium, she tried looking around for familiar faces, finally crossing one

Ashley:"OMG!!"

Ashley Tisdale a VERY familiar face, they had known each other since they were in diapers.

Vanessa: "What are you doing here?" .

Ashley: "Auditioning of course, ooh which part are you going for?" she asked anxiously.

Vanessa: "Well i'm going for a part called something like Gabriella Montez?! sounds okay.." she answered.

Ashley: "Who cares I just need a job, I'm going for Sharpay Evans, Sounds evil huh?".

Vanessa: "Sounds like a dog to me," Laughed V.

Ashley: "Whatever!" she replied annoyed slightly.

Time flew by for the pair, they chatted though the whole auditions until...

Man on the stage: "Vanessa Hudgens, 987 will you please procceed to the auditioning room," the man called several other names too.

Judge #1: "So... Vanessa i see you have done movies before, you've got a good record, show us what you got for Gabriella,".

Vanessa danced and sang her heart out, the judges were very impressed.

Judge #2: "Woah! Great Work! Will you come back for the callbacks in 2 days time?". Vanessa thought about it for a moment

Vanessa: "Yeah sure, sounds like heaps of fun!".

Vanessa left the audition room, looking for Ashley. It was almost an instant where she found her in the north east corner of the auditorium,

Ashley: "So how was your audition?" her friend asked anxiously.

Vanessa: "Well it didn't go to well... I GOT A CALLBACK!!" she joked with her friend.

Ashley: "Me too! Awesome!" the pair celebrated after their "reunion".

Ashley: "Lets go for lunch," she suggested.

They decided on going to the local pizza shop for their mini celebration. While Vanessa was walking to her car, a blue eyed 5 "9 guy ran after her,

Mysterious Guy: "Hey! Vanessa right?" asked the mysterious guy,

Vanessa: "Yeh, and yours?" she held her hand out to greet this mysterious person.

Zac: "Zac...Zac Efron, Y(awkward silence..) you left your callback form, thought it would be useful for your callback" he laughed.

Vanessa gladly took the form from him, OMG! he has got most gorgeous eyes i have ever seen. She got snapped out of her thoughts as the car next to hers beeped. She then notice the car belonged to the blue eyed guy.

Vanessa: "Are you trying out a part for this movie?" she asked, hoping he said yes so she would have a chance of seeing him again.

Zac: "Yeh, im trying out for Troy, sounds like an awesome guy" He answered her question politely. She has the most beautiful eyes and hair I have ever seen! Zac thought to himself, snap out of it!

Zac: "So i guess i'll be seeing you at the callbacks" he said.

Vanessa: "Yeh," she replied. They both got into their cars and drove off.

--

When Vanessa reached the pizza parlour, Ashley had grew impatient.

Ashley:"And where were you miss?" she asked in a detective voice.

Vanessa: " Oh! I forgot my callback form" Vanessa gave a simple reply. Vanessa and Ashley finally decided what type of pizza they wanted after a long 10 minutes, they decided they would had a hawaiian pizza. The waiter went off to the kitchen to place their order. Vanessa looked around to see a familiar car parked outside the parlour. She looked around the parlour to see Zac drinking a cup of coffee. Ashley noticed this, She grins evily she was not going to let her best friend live this down.

Ashley: "Ooooh... I spy with my little eye a girl looking at a boy," Ashley teased.

Vanessa looked up and said "You know you suck at those, how does the sentence "girl looking at a boy" work?" Vanessa questioned thinking she's got her friend on this one.

Ashley: "I'll tell you... a HUGE crush, visible to everyone around you," Ashley replied leaving Vanessa with no comeback. Zac was looking around until his eye landed on Vanessa. He walked over to her, he had to know more about this girl, he just had to.

Zac: "Hi Vanessa!" he greeted her.

Vanessa: "Hey! Zac!" she greeted back. "This is my best friend Ashley Tisdale," Vanessa introduced Ashley.

Zac and Ashley greeted each other, Ashley knew Vanessa wanted him all to herself, and knew she would not give in so easily to her friend, so she invite Zac to join them.  
Zac gladly accepted.

Ashley: "Oh NO!! I have to go!" she pretended to remember something she needed to attend.

Vanessa gave Ashley a "OMG you can't be leaving me with him by myself" look. Ashley smirked back, feeling great that she has the battle between them this time.

Zac and Vanessa just stared at each other for a long and awkward minute.

Zac: "You're pretty" he choked out. What the heck are you talking about Zac!, he thought to himself. "You're pretty good in your singing and dancing, you dance like a butterfly," "What the hell are you thinking" Zac thought to himself, how lame is that "you dance like a butterfly"? Zac tried to cover up his little choke.

Vanessa chuckled at what he had said and how he had covered it up.

Vanessa: "Thanks! You're not bad too, you're a triple threat," Vanessa stated. Zac and Vanessa started to get comfortable talking to each other, Zac looked at his watch noticing they were talking for a good 2 and a half hours, It was now 3:35pm.

Zac: "Wow we've talked for 2 and a half hours, but i gotta go," Zac said. "Hey, can i have your number? I'll call you when i need a female friend to hang out with" Zac finally found the guts to say. They exchanged numbers and left in their separate ways.

When Vanessa reached home, her phone vibrated...

Sooo...

How was your date? Good? Bad?

I didn't get a good look... Is he cute? hot? handsome?

ANSWER ME!!

Love Ashley, xoxoxoxoxo

Vanessa laughed at her friends "straight forward" questions. Vanessa texted Ashley back immediately...

Well first of all it wasn't a date.

And yes he was HOTT. We'll talk about this tomorrow.

Love V, xoxoxoxoxo

Vanessa then entered the house, she went to her room thinking about her hectic day.

--

Zac POV

"Shes really cute," Zac confessed to his mates. Zac knew straight away that he was going to be teased for this little comment. Zac wasn't sure how he felt.. but when he's around her he coudn't help but smile at her.

What will Zac's next move be? RR please, I would like some FB

That's it for now, i'll update in a few hours/days xD


	2. In Utah

CHAPTER 2: IN UTAH

BEEP BEEP the sound of the alarm clock went off, "Aarrgh" Zac groaned, It was 8:30 in the morning. RING RING "Oh MY GOD who can it be??" Zac asked to an empty room.

"Good morning, Zac, There's good new comin' your way! You got the part !!, by the way if you havn't figured it out I am Kenny," Kenny stated.

"No way!" Zac said in response.

"Yeh, well filming.." Kenny started until Zac cut him off.

"No, I meant no way can you be calling me this early in the morning," Zac said sarcastically.

"Please do continue," Zac reassured Kenny.

"Anyways.. Filming will start in 2 weeks time, so can you please make your way down here in Utah ASAP," Kenny informed Zac.

"Sure, umm... can I know who got the other parts?" Zac asked.

"Welll.. your just gonna have to wait, everyone is going to officially meet here" Kenny responded.

--

With Vanessa...

Vanessa was eating her breakfast half way until her phone started ringing.

"Hello?" Vanessa managed to say through her food.

"Hi Vanessa, it's Kenny here, I just wanted to let you know you got the part as Gab," Kenny said.

"No way!" Vanessa said in response.

"Yeh yeh I know i'm calling you very early in the morning," Kenny said thinking he knew what she meant.

"Huh? No i meant " No way!" as in "I got the part?" , Vanessa said to Kenny.

"I just don't get you kids these days, you all think too differently," Kenny said puzzled.

"Anyways.. Filming starts in 2 weeks, so I would like you to come down to Utah ASAP, we'll have a proper meeting of the cast and crew here." Kenny said

"Okay, No probs" Vanessa replied.

They said their goodbyes, not talking to each other again until she gets to Utah.

--

2 Days later

Zac and Vanessa found each other at LAX airport where they took the same plane to Utah. The plane landed in about 1 and a half hours time.

"Welcome to Utah!" Zac said out loud.

"You too," Vanessa said sarcastically.

The rest of the trip to the set was very quick and went past in what felt like 5 minutes.

"Welcome to Utah!" Kenny said to them all.

"Wooh! Great minds think a like!" Zac said.

Everyone just stared at him, not knowing what he was talking about. ( It's relating to what he said when they arrived at Utah Airport.) The rest of the day was basically all introducing each other, and getting to know who they are, their likes and dislikes. Everyone was in the hall area, and just as they entered, Ashley and Vanessa basically blocked the entry to the hall with their big bear hugs.

--

Next Day

Today was a day of rehearsals. They started off with warm-ups where they all danced to a random song that Kenny and the choreographers chose. Everyone was just fooling around, chasing each other everywhere.

"Okay, now down to the real business" Kenny shouted through the noisy place.

They started off with "We're all in this together", where they learnt the chorus.

"Okay here we have Chucky and Bonnie my two assistant choreographers" Kenny introduced.

"Hi, Hello, Yo" Everyone said in response

"Okay lets get started," Kenny said

"Okay use your hands, make them into fists and do ..." Kenny went on and on and on for the whole day teaching the cast the dance.It was a very long and tiring day. Finally it came to an end

"Alright! Great job! Everyone's dismissed!" Kenny said.

Everyone started to exit the hall.

"Hey do you have any plans tonight?" Zac asked Vanessa as they were all exiting.

"No, not that I know off" Vanessa replied.

"You up for dinner, after a long exhausting day?" Zac asked.

"Sure, where and what do you have in mind?" Vanessa asked.

"Well anywhere you like," Zac said.

They decided to go to the fish and chip shop down the street of their hotel.

"Man the food sucks here" Zac said whispering to Vanessa. Vanessa just nodded her head, not wanting anyone to hear. Vanessa was looking around until she saw those ocean blue eyes, she spaced out until... A fry flew past her. She jumped abit, figuring that Zac threw the fry at her.

"What'cha thinking off?" Zac asked.

"Nothing really" Vanessa said.

"Do you wanna go?" Zac asked her. She nodded in agreement. They then agreed they would go down to the park.

"So, how are you liking the movie right now? Zac asked

"Not bad so far," Vanessa replied. There was an awkward silence as they walked. Until Zac blurted out a random question...

"Do you believe in Love at first sight?" Zac asked, cause he was starting to feel he did, with the girl in front of her.

"I do believe that it is true," Vanessa answered.

"Why's that?" Zac asked curiously.

"Well, my mom and dad found their love at first sight, the Footbal Captain meets the Cheerleading squad Captain, their eyes met and they were in love, I've always wanted to experience what it feels like" Vanessa said.

"Wow, i've never actually thought it through like that, My parents were exactly the same, I havn't had much luck in that department though," Zac said.

They headed for the beach where they walked on it for a while, until they got tired and just sat on the beach talking about everything they had been through and their lifes experiences. They were so comfortable with each other and just when their eyes met, they leaned in and ...

What's gonna happen?

Your gonna have to wait for the next chapter! xD RR please. THANKS!


	3. Day 2

Previously

_"They were so comfortable with each other and just when their eyes met, they leaned in and ..._

CHAPTER 3: Day 2

"Oh god its really getting late, we gotta go or else Kenny's gonna kill us if we're late tomorrow," Zac said just when they were about to kiss.

"Yeh, lets head back," Vanessa said hiding her disappointment. They arrived back at the hotel 25 minutes later ow being 11:46 PM. Zac walked Vanessa to her room and said good night to her.

"It was nice hanging with you," Zac said

"Yeh we should totally do this again sometime," Vanessa replied.

"I heard theres a dance tomorrow, wanna come?" Zac asked.

"Yeh sure we'll talk about it tomorrow morning over breakfast, yeh?" Vanessa replied.

"Okay, great!" Zac said.

They say their good nights and Zac gave her a kiss on the cheek making her blush. He then walked next door to his room.

"YOU IDIOT!!" Zac said to himself under his breath, "you were so close!". He couldn't get to sleep so he opened his closet up and looked for his suit that he brought with him, for "emergencies" as his mom calls it. "Thanks mom," he said to himself. Wait he thought to himself, what if she doesn't dress up all fancy? I'll look like a dofus!... Sleep, Sleep will help. He lay down on his bed, he worried so much that he fell alseep in a matter of seconds.

--

Next Morning

Zac met Vanessa down at the breakfast hall.

"So how'd you sleep?" Vanessa asked.

"Really good actually, I was worrying about something but i just can't remember what it was anymore," Zac said.

Well im worrying on what to wear, Vanessa thought to herself.

"Oh, what a shame, i so wanted to know so I could tease you," Vanessa laughed. Ashley then came and joined them halfway.

"Wow you guys are up and early," Ashley stated.

"Well, not really it's 9 O'clock, and i actually woke up at 8:45" Vanessa pointed out.

"Well then i'm earlier, i spent 1 and a half hours picking out which sweatpants to wear, I was stcuk with the pink, grey, black, red, blue... " Ashley kept yapping off, while Zac and Vanessa was talking, pretending they were listening to her.

"Yeh I know it's an amazing single, they did a fantastic job with it, Raven's voice was very good and pitched very well," Vanessa said to Zac, as they were discussing about Princess Diaries 2.

" I watched the Behind the Scenes, it was so funny, oh wait i think it was the bloopers, yeh it was the bloopers," Zac said. Breakfast was then joined by everyone of the cast. It as 9:20 and the van's were ready to go to the dancing studio. They reached there at 9:29.

"Great timing!" Kenny said as they all entered the studio. They made a bet that if they were early Kenny would own them a candy, and if the were late they owed Kenny a candy.

"But unfortunately, today we only need Vanessa and Zac, we're just rehearsing Start of Something New, but of course you're most welcome to stay," Kenny said. Kenny instructed Zac and Vanessa through the song, and they spent half of the day making all the moves perfect, to reflect to their characters as much as possible. It was finally time to do a run through the whole thing, all the cast enjoyed involving their ideas into the performance too.

"5,6,7,8"

The song started to play and Zac and Vanessa did an amazing job, they went through it so many times, each time the chemistry building even stronger, and everyone can see how they felt. It was way to obvious. They took a five minute break after the 10th run through. Everyone went of for tea, leaving Vanessa and Zac behind.

"You did very well, you're not bad" Zac stated.

"I know , but you did alot better then me," Vanessa replied.

"No, you're so much better," Zac said trying to prove his point.

"I know, i'm just so much better then you" Vanessa replied sarcastiaclly. They started goofing around and dhasing each other, and ocassionally Zac carrying Vanessa. Everyone else started to fill the room in the next minute. Kenny finally arrived back, they started going throught the run throughs again. Finally after what seems like 100 run throughs, Kenny called it a day. Every headed off in their own direction. Zac and Vanessa decided to go the the golf club, for it was the closest fun thing they could do.

They hired the equipment and headed out to hole number one. Vanessa had never played gold before, so Zac showed her how to grip the club and swing it. Vanessa just couldn't understand the game. Zac had to get physical, so he stood behind her and leaned in and helped her.

"You can't get a hole if you dont control the club itself," Zac said trying to sound professional. Vanessa finally got how to swing and not miss the ball, making her first hole in 7 hits. They got tired of golf so they headed to the cafe, Zac ordered a Latte and a Bacon and cheese roll, Vanessa ordered Jamine tea and a blueberry muffin. After they ate ,they returned the equipment and headed back to the hotel. They changed into some casual clothes rather then their sweatpants and shirts, and headed off to the dance...

What will happen at the dance?

Find out next Chapter


	4. The Dance

Previously

_They changed into some casual clothes rather then their sweatpants and shirts, and headed off to the dance..._

Chapter 4: The Dance

At the dance

Vanessa and Zac were having a great time at the dance, they started off with some food which was provided to them from the people who host the party. They had a Chocolate mousse, with extra cream and caramel, with a nice fresh bright red cherry on top. From the looks of it the hosters were rich, filthy rich, as there were over 300 people in the crowded place. They chatted for a while, but then JT's "sexyback" came on and...

"OMG!! you have to so dance with me, this is my favourite song!! Well at the moment at least," Vanessa squealed.

"Well i don't think i really have a choice, do i?" Zac questioned. Vanessa shook her head indicating a "No you don't".

After that song they thought they would get out and get some fresh air, instead of a place that seemed some how contaminated. They walked down the road, it seemed weird cause there was nothing on the roads, not even a single car. It was so quiet and peaceful not a single sound, then suddenly Zac turned around, and kissed Vanessa, it was awkward at first, but she then returned the kiss, and it the kiss was full of passion and love. They pulled apart gasping for air.

"Well that was a surprise" Vanessa broke the silence after the kiss.

"I couldn't help it, I coudn't wait any longer, I've been waiting since the day i saw you" Zac explained.

"Let's head back to the dance" Vanessa said.

"Yeh thats a good idea"

When they arrived back at the club the crowd, had dimmed down abit. It dropped to about 150 people now. But the energy was still hyping crazy, the music still as loud as ever.

"God! It's so freakin loud in here!" Vanessa exclaimed.

"Yeh! well thats a dance, party thingy for ya" Zac replied.

"I think we need to get back to the hotel, it's gettin' late and as usual Kenny will kill us if we're late" Vanessa said.

"Touché" Zac responded.

They started walking home to their hotel, and this time it wasn't at all quiet, it was full with conversation but still peaceful. When they got back to the hotel, they went up to the 5th floor. Zac walked Vanessa to her room, and this time kissing her on the lips, then saying goodnight as he headed of to his room. Zac slid the card through his door. He was so tired he just fell on the bed and fell asleep between a second.

--

In The Morning

Zac woke up all by himself, feeling especially good. He went to his closet and picked out a pair of jeans and a white T-shirt, and hopped into the shower. Coming out of the shower all refreshed, he though he would surprise Vanessa and give her a little scare. He planned everything out properly and then he went out to his balcony. Surprisingly the balcony's were very close only an inch apart, he climbed over to Vanessa's blacony and he used a pin to unlock the door. Creeping into her lounge room, he turned the TV on and started boiling the water in the kettle.

Vanessa jumped up immediately, she heard some noises coming from outside her room. She got out of bed and got a hanger and hid under her bed. The door opened and she was scared out of her mind. Zac walked to the right side of the bed and Vanessa rolled out of the left and...

What happens next?

You'll have to wait 'till the next chapter! RR please and tell me how i can improve the story. Thanks!


	5. Boo! Ow!

Previously

_Zac walked to the right side of the bed and Vanessa rolled out of the left and..._

Chapter 5: Boo! Ow!

Zac walked to the right side of the bed and Vanessa rolled out of the left and she immediately stood up and threw the hanger straight in his face, and ran out of the room, then noticing who it was creeping in her room. Zac screamed in a terror of pain in the face! She ran back in her room, there was a small cut on his face, which was bleeding.

"Oh! I'm so sorry" She said feeling very guilty.

"Nah, it's not your fault, my mind wen't crazy and thought i would scare you" Zac said laughing it off.

"I'll get you an ice pack" Vanessa said.

"Thanks, i'll be on you're couch" Zac said.

Vanessa came back with the ice pack in her hands, she held it onto his face for him cause he seemed to have fallen asleep. Suddenly he jumped up scaring her again.

"Ahh!!" Vanessa screamed jumping up off the couch.

"Hahahaha! I finally got you!" Zac said congratualating himself for his success.

"You better watch your back, i'll get you"

Vanessa headed back into her room to get changed, for the van was gonna come in 10 minutes. She changed into a black sleeveless shirt, with matching black sweatpants. She let her hair down straight, and headed out to get Zac and his ass of the couch.

"Time to go" Vanessa said.

"Coming" Zac said following behind her.

They got down to the lobby and met everyone there. Corbin arrived last and scared Zac from behind. Making him jump like a scared rabbit.

"God Corbin! You're gonna give me a heart attack" Zac said.

"Dude, that was my point" Corbin said.

"Woah! what happened to your face? Clumsy much?" Corbin asked.

"Haha, no see her there in the black she threw a hanger in my face, a metal one too" Zac stated proudly. Everyone looked at Vanessa, thinking was she capable to do that?

"What? he came into my room through the balcony, and turned the freakin TV on and started bioling the kettle, It was an act of self defense" Vanessa stated confidently.

Everyone then stared at Zac waiting for more of an explanation. But he wasn't there anymore. Looking around they found him in the van already, making faces at them. They all made their way to the van, the journey to the hall was full of conversation and arguments. Everyone hopped out once they arrived at the hall. Making their way into the hall they saw nothing, Kenny, Chucky and Bonnie weren't there.

"Are we in the right hall?" Asked Monique.

"Well there isn't one for another half a mile, so i think we are" Lucas stated.

They all sat down in a group in the middle of the hall and started talking. Then suddenly the curtains started to open to reveal a stage. Then the music of Bop to the Top came on. Chucky jumped out of the left side of the stage, acting as Ryan, and Bonnie came out of the right, acting as Sharpay, Kenny then jumped out on to the stage.

"Yup! thats right! we're doing bop to the top today! After this you all have 3 days of free time, then you're back to dancing again" Kenny said.

Lucas and Ashley took that as a sign for them to go up as they were going to be needing to learn the moves. Zac excused himself from the group and went to the bathroom. Everyone else just started to talk about random things, they then all split up and walked off. Zac came back finding no one so he just wandered off. Hopping in the van and back to the hotel. Lucas and Ashley were left at the hall dancing their butts off. The time went passed pretty quickly, where Zac just watched his Football, and everyone else wandering off to somewhere. Ashley and Lucas finally had the que to leave. They were extremely tired. They headed back to their rooms.

--

Ashley walked into her room, closing the door she heard a knock on the door, so she opened it to reveal Vanessa! Vanessa let herself in and started talking to Ashley about something (muahahhaha!! you won't know what). The same happened to Lucas but with Corbin doing the "talking".

--

Next day (free day!)

Zac walked out of the hotel and walked towards paty's to grab himself some breakfast. Then suddenly someone jumped at him as he was walking passed the alleyway. The person knocked him out, and dragged him into a van and drove away with no one noticing. Everyone was in the lobby waiting for Zac to get some breakfast.

"I wander where he is" Vanessa said.

"Probably sleeping, such a lazy ass" Ashley said.

"Oh well, he's just gonna have to miss breakfast with us" Corbin said.

They headed towards Paty's, they were escroted to the back of the café. Vanessa, Ashley and Monique ordered the Special of the day, which they had no idea what it was. Lucas and Corbin ordered, a Hamburger with fries and salad. In about 8 minutes their food arived. The special of the day turned out to be a Mexican Grilled Deliad (I just made that up). They took about 45 minutes to eat and talk. The girls then went shopping where the guys would just kick back and relax.

--

With Zac

"Who are you?" Zac asked. As he was being fed by a guy dressed in black.

"Who are you?" asked the man.

"Well if you kidnapped me then you would know right?" Zac asked.

"Well if you kidnapped me then you would know right?" The man said imitating Zac's sentence but in a high voice.

"You're..." Zac started.

"Shut Up!" The man shouted at him.

Zac obeyed what he said and looked around in the environment he was in. He figured out that he was in a van. Suddenly someone knocked on the door, the man opened the door and...

Who is it? Is Zac's kidnapper caught red handed?

Find out next Chapter


	6. The Resolve

Previously

_Suddenly someone knocked on the door, the man opened the door and..._

Chapter 6: The resolve

Suddenly someone knocked on the door, the man opened the door to find a girl also dressed in black, she was amazingly thin. The man swapped with the women, at this point the women blindfolded Zac. He was getting really nervous of what was going to happen now, questions were shooting through his head, he was worried about the safety of his family and friends. After about 5 minutes, the girl started to humm a song, but Zac couldn't really make it out, but it sounded like someone he knew.

"What song is that? It's really nice" Zac asked.

"It's ummm Home by Michael Bublé" The girl answered.

"Oh that song is really good, I'm so going to download that song" Zac said.

"I give it 5 star out of 5" The girl said.

"I would give it 4.5 out of 5" Zac said.

"Really? Why?" The girl asked.

"Well there's only 1 thing thats worth 5 out of 5 in my opinion" Zac said.

"And?? What's that?" The girl asked.

"The girl of my dreams, but i'm not tellin' you who she is" Zac said.

"Oh, is it someone you have in contact with everyday?" The girl asked.

"Yeh, she's amazing, her smile is probably the best thing about her, wait no everythings the best thing about her" Zac said.

"Well she's one lucky .." The girl started, until there was a knock on the door.

The girl opened the door, where she swapped with another person, I think it was a guy, well he sounded like one.

"And you are?" Zac asked.

"I'm uhhh color" The guy said.

"Uhuh, Color?!" Zac said abit frustrated at the answer.

"So... do you have any clue who is doing this to you?" Asked the guy.

"Not really, actually" Zac responded.

"Well.. good luck with the guessing, i'm going to drive to a top secret high tech place now, so shut up" The guy said, he then moved to the drivers seat and started driving to their destination. The guy got out of the van and another guy helped him pull Zac out of the van and what seemed like into an elivator.

"What exactly do you guys want with me?" Zac asked.

"Your patience" The two guys said in unison.

Zac stopped talking and tried to find some clues like noises or lights, that could give away where he was at. He was then dragged into a room, that smelt familiar. The two guys placed him on a chair.

"What now?" Zac asked.

"We'll be asking the questions from here, so just answer" A girl with an attitude said, Zac just nodded.

"This is a life and death situation, so answer truthfully, Do you have a crush on a girl?" A guy asked.

"What the hell? Thats the life and death question?" Zac responded.

"Shut up and just answer" A girl said, while poking his head softly with what seemed like a hanger.

"No, I do not have a crush on a girl" Zac answered. Everyone gasped.

"I can't believe he said that," A girl whispered to another girl, but loud enough for Zac to hear.

"I can hear you, y'know?" Zac stated. A pillow swatted Zac's face.

"OW!, WHAT THE FUCK!!" Zac said.

"I told you we were asking the questions" The guy stated.

"I didn't ask a freaking question!" Zac said.

"Wel technically he didn't" a girl said to the guy.

"Oh just shut up" The guy said back to her.

"Back to the questions" another girl interrupted.

"What would your status be at this moment" The girl said.

"Single, and In love" Zac responded.

"Didn't you just say you didn't have a crush?" Asked one of the girls curiously.

"Crush and In love is whole new and different thing, crush is just a fling, and i don't feel that way" Zac said.

"Awww" The girl said. One of the guys swatted her face with a pillow.

"What was that for?" The girl asked.

"That's for givin' in" The guy stated.

"Wanna guess who we are?" asked a man who sounded pretty old.

"Y'know, if ya let me go now I won't report you." Zac said trying to compromise.

"Silly head! You won't need to report us because...

Because WHAT!!

Gotta wait for the next chapter!! Review please. THANKS! xD


	7. My?

Previously

"_Silly head! You won't need to report us because..._

Chapter 7: My..Lunch?

"Silly Head! You won't need to report us because.. The girl removes the blindfold ..It's just us!" Ashley said.

"CORBIN?LUCAS?ASH?MO?and KENNY?HOW?WHAT?WHY?"Zac asked continuosly.

"Thats what you get when you mess with me" Vanessa said tapping him on the shoulder, giving him shivers.

"OH!! I'm so gonna get you when i'm untied" Zac said.

"Well i guess we won't untie you then" Vanessa teased.

"Great prank! Nice thinking" Kenny said.

"You really should watch your back Zac, if this were real, who knows what would've happened to you" Lucas said.

"Yeh you could've been in heaps of danger, especially the way you talked to us, so kind, they'd slaughter you if you acted like that" Corbin said.

"Yeh thats just fabulous news to hear" Zac said

"It was YOU right?" Zac asked Corbin suddenly changing the subject..

"Me?What??You're so random at times," Corbin asked abit confused.

"You were the one who kidnapped me from the beginning" Zac said.

"Nope, our very own director did that for us." Corbin responded.

"Yeh so we could have breakfast" Vanessa stated.

"Speaking about breakfast, I'm so hungry!!" Zac complained.

"Well its 1:30pm so i guess we can go for some lunch." Monique said.

They all headed out of the hotel room, making their ways to the elivators.

"Ummm.. GUYS! you didn't untie me.." Zac said.

"Oh right, " Vanessa came back in to untie him.

They exited the room and suddenly Zac picked Vanessa up from behind and started furiously tickling her. Vanessa was laughing her head off, at this point she was crying from laughing.

"Oi! get your butts here or you'll miss lunch, love birds" Corbin said.

Zac immediately let Vanessa go and ran for the elivator, with Vanessa getting in with a second to spare. They all headed out of the Lobby they thought they would go for McDonald's. When they arrived they all stood in the line deciding what they wanted. Vanessa, Ashley and Monique, all ordered the Caesar Salad, with french dressing. While Zac and Corbin ordered the Double Quarter Pounder Meal, Lucas ordered the "Kid's Meal" because he was amused of the "Toys". Kenny ordered himself a Double Chesse Burger meal. They all headed to their tables, chatting and laughing making a heap of noise, until the guy from the next table had to interupt them and ask them to keep it down.

"I still can't belive you ordered the "Kid's Meal" Lucas," Vanessa said.

"These toys are amazing, they actually shoot a disc" Lucas said in amazement.

"Yeh, you rather a Water Blaster" Zac said.

"So Zac, you said you were in love back there," Ashley stated.

"So who is it?" Monique asked.

"Vanessa of course" He said while reaching next to him to hug her.

"Awwww!" Ashley and Monique both said, while the guys all rolled their eyes.

"But guys I gotta give it to you, with such a little amount of planning time, you did very well" Zac congratulated his friends.

"Well it was mostly Vanessa's idea" Ashley credited V.

They had finished their meals and they all head back to their hotel rooms. Zac and Vanessa made their way to the 5th floor, Zac opened his door revealing a clean room, where Vanessa's was still abit messy from their kidnapping. Zac jumped onto the couch and turning on the TV. Vanessa then joined him and layed on top of him. An ad came on, and they both yawned at the same time.

"Ohh... You tired?" asked Zac. Vanessa nodded.

Zac kissed her forehead and pulled her in close to his chest. They eventaully fell asleep. After 2 hours of sleeping, there was a knock on the door. Zac woke up immediately, hitting Vanessa on the chest, waking her up too.

"What was that for?" Vanessa asked.

"Sorry, I got woken up by that door and didn't notice you were sleeping on me" Zac said.

He stood up and walked to the door, and opened it. Kenny walked in looking all cheerful and happy.

"Whats with you?" Zac asked confused.

"I beat CORBIN!!" Kenny said proudly.

"Uhhh... In what?" Zac asked still confused.

A phone than rang, it was Vanessa's so she answered it.

"You know that GT racing game? and I always came last? well i came first this time" Kenny said.

"And you're telling me this why?" Zac asked.

"I just thought you'd like to know, you kids so unpredictible these days." Kenny said and walked off.

Zac turned around to see Vanessa crying. He ran straight to her.

"What happened?" Zac asked hugging her.

"My...

Her what?

Well you gotta wait till the next chapter. Review please.If you find any mistakes please notify me. THANKS! xD


	8. Tears

Previously

_"What happened?" Zac asked hugging her._

_"My..._

Chapter 8: Tears

"M..Mmmy grandmother just passed away," Vanessa said crying on Zac's chest.

"Oh, i'm so sorry" Zac said comfortingly.

"I know how it feels my grandmother died when i was 11, I cried for a week straight" Zac said.

"So just cry as much as you want get it out of you," Zac told Vanessa. She was pouring with tears, Zac's shirt was drenched with tears of pain. Zac held Vanessa tighter as she cried harder. They were on the floor crying when, someone knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Zac asked.

"Ash" Ashley responded.

"Come in the doors unlocked" Zac said.

Ashley walked in and then noticing that Vanessa was crying, while falling asleep. Zac gently got up still carrying Vanessa and laid her on the couch. Zac kissed her softly on the lips, as he started to talk to Ashley.

"What happened?" Ash asked.

"Her grandmother just passed away," Zac explained to Ashley.

"Oh!" Gasped Ashley she was out of words.

"Yeh, it all happened way too quickly, one second i was talking to Kenny, next thing i know she was breaking down" Zac said.

It was 4:18 now, Vanessa had been crying for over 2 hours.

"So does that mean you're not coming to dinner with the gang tonight?" Ash asked.

"Well it's up to how Vanessa feels" Zac said.

"I understand," Ash said, getting up.

"Don't worry i'll come" Vanessa turned around and said.

Ashley ran to her and gave her a big hug. She felt so sorry for her, she had never experienced it because her grandmother died before she was born.

"Are you feeling better?" Ash asked.

"Yeh," Vanessa answered.

"Wanna come to my room and i can do your make up and stuff" Ash offered.

"Okay." Vanessa said. Ashley helped her up and they left the room, with Zac wondering what he could do now.

"Ummm...? Hey, what about me?" Zac shouted.

"You want make up too?" Ash asked, with her head popping through the door.

"No, no way!" Zac said.

"Exactly" Ash replied, as she and Vanessa laughed at him. Zac got off of the floor and headed to Corbin's room. He knocked on the door, almost immediately Corbin opened the door.

"Wow? That was quick, what ya doing?" Zac asked.

"Getting my ass kicked by Kenny" Corbin replied.

"Ahhh.. So it's true" Zac stated.

"Yeh," Corbin sighed.

"Come on in," Corbin let Zac in.

"Hey dude why's your shirt all wet?" Corbin asked.

"Oh, forgot to change it," Zac responded.

"That doesn't answer my question," Corbin said.

"I was getting there, anyways, just after Kenny bombarded into my room, Vanessa found out her grandmother died so, she was breaking down and crying and crying and sleeping and crying, you get the point?" Zac asked.

"Yeh, yeh, you hungry?" Corbin asked.

"Ahh no," Zac replied, then his stomach grumbled.

"Hahahahah," another voice echoed through the room.

"Who is it?" Zac asked moving deeper into the room then noticing it was Kenny.

"I told you he was here didn't I?" Corbin asked.

"Oh right, i forgot, my bad" Zac said.

"I still got some pizza, want some?" Corbin asked.

"Uhh, yeh" Zac said.

After Zac ate his pizza, he started racing against Kenny, beating him each time, it was a coincidence that for the first two times Zac got the time of 3:44:38, and Kenny got 3:51:21.

--

With Vanessa and Ashley.

"I've never experienced what you just went through so i'm just gonna changed the topic," Ash said.

"So... what do you think Zac's doing right now?" Ash asked.

"Probably playing PS2 with the guys," Vanessa replied.

"You want something to eat?" Ash asked her.

"Yeh, that'd be nice, what do you have?" Vanessa asked.

"Hmmm, i'm gonna make some chicken salad," Ash suggested.

"Yummmm!! Sounds delicious," Vanessa said.

"Hopefully my standards will live up to your standards," Ash and Vanessa laughed.

"Wanna watch a movie?" Vaness asked.

"Sure, how bout we watch how to lose a guy in 10 days?" Ash suggested immediately.

"Sounds good to me," Vanessa said.

Someone than knocked on the door. Vanessa went to get it. Monique came in and joined them.

"Hi Mo!," Ash greeted.

"Hi to you to!" Mo said.

"Want some chicken salad?" Ash asked.

"Isn't it too late, cause dinner's in like 3 hours" Mo said.

"Fine with me.." Ash started.

"Nooo, I want some," Mo smiled.

Monique then wandered over to Vanessa.

"Hey, wassup?" Mo asked.

"Oh nothin' really" Vanessa answered.

"Her grandmother just died," Ash said filling in for Vanessa.

"Oh!, I remembered how i felt when my gran died too, It was so depressin', the best way to pass that time i found was to try not to think about the negative but about the positive," Mo adviced Vanessa.

"Thanks!" Vanessa said.

"So what movie we watchin'?" Mo asked.

"How to lose a guy in 10 days" Ash replied from the kitchen.

"Oh I love this movie, this movie you can only watch with girls" Mo stated.

"Right on" Both Ash and Vaness said.

--

With the guys.

"I'm getting bored of this, lets all head over to Ash's room, all the girls are there" Zac suggested.

"Fine," Corbin said.

Zac, Corbin and Kenny were joined by Lucas just before they left. They then all headed to Ash's room. They knocked on the door. Mo answered the door.

"Oh no!" Mo said, shutting the door leaving abit of a gap.

"What?" Vaness and Ash asked, definitely annoyed of the interference.

"B-O-Y-S" Mo said.

"Meh" Ash said.

"As long as they don't disturb us" Vanessa said.

Mo opened the door again, letting the boys in.

"Hi how.." Corbin started.

"Shhhh!!" All three girls said in unison.

The boys took that as a sign of, you make a sound and your out of here. They joined the girls on the couch. The movie finally came an end.

"Dinner?" Corbin suggested.

"Yeh, it's about time i think" Mo replied.

They all headed to the elevator, and into the lobby.

Just as they exited the lobby they...

You gotta wait until the next chapter to find out.

Cliffhanger!! Thanks for reading, Reviews will be appreciated. Thanks XD


	9. The Accident

Previously

_Just as they exited the lobby they..._

Chapter 9: The Accident

Just as they exited the lobby they walked straight into a car crash investigation scene, they escaped the mayhem that was happening outside their hotel, and the photographers which were takin' pictures of the incident, it seemed like a major one. The 7 of them headed to the restaurant just a couple of blocks up from their hotel. It was a highly recommended Italian restaurant, called " Ammazonia " (meaning "The Amazon"). They were seated at the back of the restaurant to stop mob encounters. Everyone was seated and started ordering.

"Have you heard?" A woman from the next table asked the man that was sitting opposite her.

"About what?" The man asked.

"The crash infront of that Hotel a couple of blocks down," The woman answered.

"Yeh, apparently about five people died I think," The man replied.

Back at their table.

"I wander who was in the car," Lucas said.

"Yeh, I hope their not... well y'know," Ash said.

"Worse case scenario, but now lets get to ordering food," Corbin said rushing his friends.

"God Corbin! We were talkin' about a sensitive subject y'know" Vanessa said and hit him over the head. While everyone but Corbin laughed.

When their food arrived they ate for about a hour, until they all headed back to the hotel. Everyone left to their different rooms, Corbin and Lucas went to Corbin's room to play some games, while Ash and Mo went to Mo's room to talk, and Zac and Vanessa went to Zac's room, when everyone departed to their destination, Kenny was left behind clueless of what was happening. He shrugged and walked to the elevator and went back to his room to sleep or watch some TV. Zac opened the door to a cleaned room.

Zac jumped onto the couch while turnin' the TV on and switching channels until he passed the news, where Vanessa asked him to stop. Apparently they were reporting on the crash that happened in front of their Hotel. They soon came to realize that one of the passengers that was in the car was Raven, which left them with their jaws dropping to the ground in shock.

"OMG!" Zac exclaimed.

The TV reported that she was in a critical condition in the hospital, recovering from the accident.

"We have to visit her and pay our respects" Zac suggested.

"Yeh, totally.. uhh do you mean now??" Vanessa asked.

"Nah, we'll gather the gang tomorrow and we'll go from there," Zac said.

"I just can't believed that this could happen to her," Vanessa said.

"I can't believe it either," Zac said.

Looking over at the clock it was only 9:04pm.

"Man, i'm gonna hit the hay, i'm just so tired," Zac said.

He then noticed that he was talkin' to himself, for Vanessa had already started sleepin' in the bed. She giggled as he pretend that he was a monster that was going to get her. Zac got in the bed and cosied up to her. Kissing her on the lips softly, he then fell asleep.

--

In the Morning.

"Good morning sunshine," Zac said as he woke up.

"Good morning to you too," Vanessa said.

They got up and freshen up before leaving to head down to the lobby to meet with the gang.

"You guys heard?" Corbin asked Zac and Vanessa who just arrived at the Lobby.

"Yeh, so when are we gonna visit her?" Vanessa asked.

" We were thinking we would go after breakfast," Corbin answered.

"Okay, sounds like a plan to me," Vanessa said.

They all headed out and went to Paty's, for it was only a two minute walk. Breakfast went by really quick, where the gang started heading for their van to go to the hospital.

"Wait, Shouldn't we get her like flowers or something?" Zac asked.

"Good point," Ash said.

They all hopped into the van and headed to a gift store, which luckily next to it was a flower shop. They hopped out, where girls headed off to choose the flowers and the guys headed off to choose a little gift. The girls picked out a bunch of roses, which looked awesome. The girls then exited the shop and joined the guys, who were having alot of trouble choosing something.

"Ahh! I dunno!" Corbin said frustrated.

"Don't worry, the girls are here to save the day" Mo said.

"Oh Thank God!!" Lucas said in relief.

The girls were quick they browsed the aisles in the max of 3 minutes. They then decided to get her a snow globe of Utah. THey purchased it and hopped into the Van for their trip to the hospital. When they arrived, they got out and entered the hospital.

"Hi, we're friends of Raven, may we see her?" asked Zac.

"And your names are?" asked the lady behind the table.

They all said their names and were allowed through to see Raven in room 101.

"Room 101, this is it" Zac said as he opened the door, to find...

Gotta wait to next chapter, xD Thanks for reading!


	10. The Pain of Girls

Just before i tell this chapter, this is to answer I-fizz's question, Raven is a disney channel star who is famous for "That's So Raven". xD

Previously

_"Room 101, this is it" Zac said as he opened the door, to find..._

Chapter 10: Pain of Girls

"Room 101, this is it" Zac said as he opened the door.

"Where is she?" Vanessa asked.

"She just left," Someone said coming out from the toilet.

"Hahaa nice try, Rave" Ash said.

"Dang! Nearly got you guys there," Raven said. (Raven and Rave is the same person).

"So what were you doing here in Utah in the first place?" Corbin asked.

"Hi to you too," Raven said.

"Oh right, Hi, but back to the question," Corbin said.

"Well I was coming here to visit you guys, and unfortunately this happened," She said.

"Well we're just glad that you're okay," Vanessa said, then suddenly she and Ash ran straight at her.

"Woahh!! Stop!!" Raven began.

But then stopped by the pain she was in when Ash and Vanessa hugged her so tightly.

"Owww!!" She screamed.

"Ohh! we're sorry," Ash and Vanessa laughed.

"Guys, I was just in an accident and your laughing about it?" Raven said.

"Welll...

"Well those girls are just weird," Lucas informed Raven.

"Yeh, I think i noticed," Raven said.

"You have breakfast yet?" Zac asked.

"No not yet, I was just about to when a stampede of strange people crashed into my room," Raven said.

"Well why don't we all go down for breakfast," Corbin suggested.

"Uhhh... Corbin, we just had breakfast, BUT of course we will watch and stare at you eat," Mo said.

"Hi Mo! I didn't see you,you've been quiet," Raven said.

"Well, i didn't exactly have my cue, to start talking" Mo said.

"Okay! lets go down to the sucky cafeteria," Corbin said.

They all headed down to the cafeteria, where Raven ate some strangely combined Salad.

"What is that?" Corbin asked.

"Well isn't it obvious, it's salad," Raven said sarcastically.

"Hmm... not really that obvious, it looks like what pigs eat," Corbin said.

"Ohh!" Raven said disgusted.

"Well it does taste revolting," Raven admitted.

"So when are you allowed to go?" Mo asked.

"Actually whenever i want, I was lucky I escaped any serious injury,"Raven said.

"Than what the hell are you eating that?" Zac said, standing up and picking her so called "Salad" up and putting it in the bin.

"Heyy!! I was eating that" Raven said.

"Uhh.. you eating that? No way, your eating a nice unrevolting breakfast come on," Zac said already half way out the cafeteria.

Everyone stood up and left the cafeteria.

"Where exactly am I going?" Raven asked.

"Don't worry we've got it all planned out," Vanessa said.

"Uhh? What's the plan?" Ash whispered in Vanessa's ear.

"I dunno," Vanessa whispered back.

"So Raven, whats your favourite food for breakfast?" Vanessa asked.

"Don't have one," Raven said.

"Damn!" Vanessa said.

"What about we just take her to Paty's" Zac suggested.

"Good idea, I love Paty's," Raven said.

"But... you just said, ughhh.. never mind," Vanessa said.

They all got into the van and headed to Paty's. When they got there the guys and girls splitted up, The guys went to watch a movie, where the girls were gonna hang out with Raven.

--

With the Girls

They entered Paty's where they were seated. Raven ordered a "proper" salad. Where Ash, Van and Mo just ordered a drink.

"So shopping next?" Ashley asked.

"Ummm.. nah," Raven said.

The girls just gasped at Ravens response.

"What? I'm tired.." Raven said.

"Fine, you can rest in Vanessa's room," Ash said.

"So... are you and Zac...?" Raven asked.

Ash and Mo just laughed.

"Is it that obvious?" Vanessa asked.

"Girl, it was like so obvious i didn't need to look at your face," Raven said.

"God, it's gonna be difficult to keep this from the public than," Vanessa said.

The food than arrived. It was about 5 minutes until Raven had finished her salad, and the girls exited the café.

"I feel like someone's following us," Raven whispered into Mo's ear.

"Yeh, I know, I don't feel very safe either," Mo said.

They finally came to the entrance to the hotel, they entered the lobby. Ash pressed the number 5. The elevator finally reached the ground floor. Just when the girls started walking in, someone or something tapped Vanessa on the shoulder...

What's gonna happen? Who is it? Gotta wait 'till the next chapter.

Thanks for reading. xD


	11. Truth Or Dare

Previously

_"someone or something tapped Vanessa on the shoulder..."_

Chapter 11: Truth or Dare?

Just when the girls started walking in, someone or something tapped Vanessa on the shoulder, Vanessa turned around to find Corbin, Zac and Lucas making silly faces in a freeze motion. The girls cracked up and laughed at them, the elevator doors then closed leaving the boys outside of the elevator.

"Such idiots, I bet they were the ones who were following us," Mo said.

"Well thats all figured out," Vanessa said.

Ding, the elevator reached the 5th floor. The girls walked out and decided to go to Mo's room.

"So, what shall we do?" Mo asked as they entered her room.

"Hmmm, how 'bout we play truth or dare?" Ash suggested.

knock, knock Some knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Mo asked.

"Its us!" The boys responded.

Vanessa got up and let the guys in.

"So what are you girls up to?" Corbin asked.

"We were just about to play Truth or Dare, and it's much more fun now that you guys are here," Ash said.

"Ahh and we have no choice but to play right?" Zac asked.

"You are so smart," Ash said sarcastically.

"Whos goin' first?" Mo asked.

"Me! I'm so askin'" Ash volunteered.

"Okay... Who?" Mo asked.

"To... Lucas!" Ash said, with a glint of evilness in her voice.

"Truth or Dare?" Ash asked.

"Hmmm, i'll go with truth," Lucas said.

"Have you ever cheated on a girl?" Ash asked.

"Umm... sad to say but ... yes," Lucas responded.

"OUCH!! Who did you cheat on?!" Ash asked, going crazy for the answer.

"That is not part of the truth," Lucas said.

"FINE!" Ash said givin' up.

"Truth or Dare, Mo?" Lucas asked.

"Lets go with Dare," Mo answered.

"I dare you to, kiss Zac," Lucas said smirking.

"Oh and if you don't you have to drink a egg and banana smoothie," Lucas said.

"EWWWW!! I'm sorry Vanessa, So sorry," Mo said, as she gave Zac a quick peck on the lips.

Mo ran straight to bathroom, washing her mouth out, and running back out sitting down, moving straight on to the next person.

"Corbin! Truth or Dare?" Mo asked.

"Truth!" Corbin answered confidently.

"Okay... When was your first kiss?" Mo asked.

"Easy... 4th Grade," Corbin said.

"Ewww, such a perv," Ash said.

"Theres an explanation, it was an accident, I tripped and my lips pressed against hers, easy as that," Corbin said.

"Whatever..." Ash said.

"Zac your next," Corbin said.

"Truth!" Zac answered immediately.

"Okay... ummm... have you done something that could ruin your relationship with someone close to you?" Corbin asked.

"I may have," Zac said.

"What do you mean?" Vanessa asked.

"What I did doesn't seem like something that could ruin a relationship with someone I love, at least to me, but if the person finds out I don't know if it could or not," Zac replied.

"Who's this person?" Vanessa asked.

"Great question idiot! This could ruin their relationship," Ash whispered to Corbin.

"Sorry," Corbin said.

"Ummmm...

--

OHHH!! Who is it!! could it be Vanessa? Even if it has only been about 10 days since they got together.

Review Please, tell me what ideas or plots i could use. Thanks! xD


	12. Arcade

Previously

_"Sorry," Corbin said._

_"Ummmm..._

Chapter 12: Arcade

"Ummmm... my dad," Zac said abit nervous.

"What did you do?" Ash asked anxiously.

"Well lets say I was angry at him after a fight, so I stormed of to my room, and sneaked out and stole his car.." Zac said.

"You what!" Mo said.

"Shhh... this is interesting then what?" Ash asked.

"Then I crashed it..." Zac started.

"Oh god! Did you go to jail?" Corbin asked.

"No, because I hid it somewhere," Zac answered.

"Where?" Lucas asked.

"A nearby lake," Zac said.

"Ouch! How did your dad react?" Vanessa asked.

"Well... I wasn't far from my house, so I walked back and sneaked back in and went to sleep," Zac said laughing.

"Then...?" Ash said getting excited.

"Then the next morning he finds his car gone, and the insurance people had to pay, he claimed it got stolen, which technically it did," Zac said.

"You gotta be kidding me," Mo said.

"Yup," Zac said.

"Anyways, Ash you're next," Zac said.

"Wait! What?" Mo said.

"What?" Zac said.

"So you're kidding?" Mo asked.

"Yeh," Zac said.

"Uhhhh... I'm confused," Corbin stated.

"Well duh, with a head like yours, it's only big because of your puffy hair," Ash said.

"Your so mean!" Corbin said sarcastically.

"You guys actually fell for that story," Zac started cracking up.

"Well yeh, 'cause it's the T-R-U-T-H," Vanessa stated.

"Well it was a lie, can we please carry on," Zac said,

"Yeh go ahead," Mo said.

"Ash, Truth or Dare?" Zac asked.

"Truth," Ash answered.

"Okay... ummm.. Have you ever stole money and got caught?" Zac asked.

"Umm I think so... Yeh I did," Ash answered.

"Now, the only person left! Vanessa!" Ashley said smirking evily.

"Dare," Vanessa said immediately.

"Okay... I dare you to stand in a crowded place outside, and dance like a maniac," Ash said.

"Fine," Vanessa made her way down to the entrance and started dancing like a maniac. Ash and the gang stood at the balcony watching her.

"I can't believe she's actually doing it," Zac said.

Vanessa dance for a bout 3 minutes and went back upstairs. From there they all split to their own rooms, the guys went with Corbin to the arcade, and the girls got onto Mo's laptop and started to play a game, called Runescape. Mo's char was a level 80, she was a member and had full dragon armour.

--

With the guys

The guys were racing each other, Lucas as usual was last driving very slowly staying in "his" lane. Where Zac and Corbin were crashing into each other trying to get first spot. In the end, Zac came first, Corbin came second and Lucas came third. The decided to head back to the hotel.

BOOOOOOM

--

What happened? You're gonna wait 'till the next chapter. Sorry for the short chapter.

I'm running out of ideas, so if you could suggest some, that would be great. xD


	13. Ex or Not?

Previously

_BOOOOOOM _

Chapter 13: Ex or Not?

"Zac!" Corbin shouted. Zac was lying on the floor motionless.

"Somebody call the ambulance!" Lucas screamed. A woman walking by immediately phoned for 911.

The ambulance arrived 3 minutes after the call. Zac was taken to the hospital. Corbin went with Zac to the hospital, where Lucas went to inform the girls of what had happened.

"OMG!!, We have to go," Vanessa said, as she rushed out to the door, getting into the elevator. The girls and Lucas just follower her.

DING

They exited the hotel lobby and hopped into the van.

**4 minutes later**

They all ran in to the hospital.

"We're here to see Zac, Zac Efron," Lucas informed the receptionist.

"Room 29," The receptionist told them.

They all raced up to his room but was blocked by the doctor.

"I'm sorry but I can't allow you in," The doctor said.

"He's our friend, why not?" Ash asked.

"Because he's in a critical situation, and we're doing some tests," Corbin said from behind them.

"You can just sit out here and wait if you like," The doctor said.

**3 hours later of worrying.**

The doctor walked out of the room, giving then a reassuring smile.

"So how is he?" Mo asked.

"He's recovering well, he just had broke his right leg minorly," The doctor said.

"How long will it take to recover?" Vanessa asked.

"I'd say about 5 weeks for it to completely heal," The doctor said.

"Can we see him?" Vanessa asked.

"Yeh, he just woke up," The doctor said.

They entered the room to see a scratched up Zac.

"Oww!," Ash said.

"Hah, yeh," Zac said giving the a "it's alright" smile.

"Well well well, what have you done with yourself, Zac?" Asked a unknow woman, that walked through the door. She had blonde hair blue eyes, tanned skin and about 5 '8'.

"Crystal?" Zac asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Yeh, that's me," She reassured him.

"What are you doing here?" Zac asked.

"Well I was in town to do some modeling, I was walkin' by and saw an ambulance, took a look and GOD, it's you I had to come," Crystal explained.

"Great to know you still care, after you carrier blasted off," Zac said.

"I guess i'll go for now, I think your friends would like to enjoy your company," Crystal said as she walked out of the room, and closing the door.

"Who is she?" Ash asked curiously.

"Just an old friend, from high school," Zac said.

**The gang stayed there for the whole day, and it was now 9 o'clock. **

"We should head back, but we'll be back in the morning with Kenny," Corbin said.

They said good-bye and left back to the hotel, Vanessa said that she would walk home for it'll only take about 10 minutes. Ashley and Mo understood, and joined her.

Corbin and Lucas were puzzled, but brushed it off and left for the hotel.

"Okay, that girl is still here I wanna know who she is," Vanessa said.

They entered the hospital, sneaking around. Just as Vanessa saw her and tried to walk up to her, Crystal entered Zac's room. Vanessa, Ash and Mo all moved over to the side of the window, where there was a little gap to see what was going on.

**In the room Bold (Zac and Crystal), **_Outside the room Italics (Vanessa, Ash and Mo) _

**"Hey, it's nice to see you again," Zac said.**

**"Yeh you too, so what happened?" Crystal asked.**

_Well.. they're in deep conversation._

_**"**_**Wasn't watchin' the street properly, car ran over me, sounds like a silly thing huh?" Zac laughed.**

**"Yeh very silly," She said.**

**"So how's Brad and you going?" Zac asked.**

**"Well we're on a rough patch right now, he claimed I cheated on him, but i didn't," she said.**

**"Oh, that sucks," Zac said, giving her a big hug.**

_"Oh no! He's huggin' her!" Mo said._

_"I'm starting to think that Crystal, might be his ex," Ash said._

_Mo gave her a "Oh Great JOB, Vanessa is so gonna feel better" look that said it all. Ash gave a apologetic look._

**"So how 'bout you, got a girlfriend?" Crystal asked.**

**"Well i'm seeing someone, so i guess you can call her my girlfriend," Zac said.**

**"Oooohhh, Who?" Crystal asked.**

**"Vanessa, she was standing next to me just now," Zac said.**

**"Oh the girl with black hair, and really cool looking chocolate brown eyes?" Crystal asked.**

**"Yeh that's the one," Zac yawned.**

**"Oh, I should leave and let you rest," Crystal said standing up, giving him a kiss on the cheek.**

_The girls went to the bathroom to hide themselves._

**"Cya!" Crystal said as she walked out of the room.**

**"Bye!" Zac replied.**

_The girls saw Crystal leave the hotel, so they walked out of the bathroom, and headed for Zac's room._

_--_

**(Italics and Bold is over)**

--

The girls entered the room.

"Woah! you gave me a fright there," Zac laughed.

"Who is she Zac?" Vanessa asked.

"She was my...

--

**Oooh! Is she really Zac's ex? FInd out next chapter**

**Thanks for reading xD **


	14. Planning

**Previously**

_**"Who is she Zac?" Vanessa asked.**_

_**"She was my...**_

Chapter 14: Planning

"She was my best friend at high school," Zac answered,

"B-bbbut...never mind," Vanessa gave up.

"HAHAHHAA.. you thought that she was my ex! HAH! No! she's having trouble with her relationship with her boyfriend, and she was in town for some modeling," Zac laughed.

"Don't laugh at me! I was just curious," Vanessa said trying to cover up.

Ash and Mo was laughing so hard, that they were crying.

"Oi! You thought the same too, so you're laughing at yourself too!" Vanessa said and Ash and Mo wen't silent.

"W-wwwelll.. I guess we better head back to the hotel," Mo said.

"Yeh it's getting late," Ash added.

"Nah i might actually stay the night," Vanessa said.

"Well we'll all stay then," Ash suggested.

"Sshhhh..." Vanessa whispered pointing at Zac who was sleeping like a dead log.

"Man he's like immune to noise," Ash laughed.

--

In The morning.

Kenny and the boys entered the room. Finding Zac fast asleep with the girls around him.

"Get me some water," Kenny whispered to Lucas.

"Okay," Lucas said.

Lucas came back with a glass of water. Kenny approached the 3 girls and threw the water straight into their faces. The girls jumped up like monkeys scared out of their skin. The boys and Kenny were laughing at them.

"Very funny!" Ash said, pissed off.

"Aww it doesn't matter," Kenny said.

"Yes it does! You ruined my face!!" Ash responded.

"You've got as long as Zac need to take to heal his injuries, to heal your "Face", Kenny said.

"Really?" Mo asked.

"Yeh we're stopping filming to wait for Zac, He is the main character, we need him to be at top form," Kenny said.

"Then what shall we do while we wait for Zac to heal?" Vanessa asked.

"Well he'll be allowed out in a couple of days, but on crutches, so i was thinking we'll all head to hawaii for some relaxing," Kenny suggested.

"Sounds good!" Ash squealed.

"Man he's still sleeping after this noise we've made," Corbin pointed out.

"You wanna bet?" Vanessa asked, Vanessa tickled his feet waking him up.

"I''mm up! I'm up!" Zac said.

"See!" Vanessa said.

"Come on let all go for breakfast in the hospital cafeteria," Kenny said, leading them all out of the door.

"Ummm... Guys? Girls? Mind helping me?" Zac asked.

"Oh right!" Corbin and Lucas said walking back in. They helped him onto a wheelchair and led him out. When he reached the cafeteria, there was a burst of noise, the whole Cast, Crew and friends were there, and a banner saying "Get Well Zachary!". Then Olesya walked up to him and gave him some flower with a card from everyone.

"Thanks guys!" Zac reacted.

"No problems!" Kenny said.

"You deserved it," Corbin added.

"Anyways, we made plans to go to Hawaii for some relaxing once your injury gets better," Ash informed him.

"Awesome, bad thing is I won't be able to surf," Zac said fake crying.

"Awww, poor Zaccy," Vanessa said.

A nurse then walked in and informed everyone that Zac could be released tomorrow, for he has recovered well. Everyone stayed until 3pm, chatting and dancing. When everyone left and the original 6 was left (Zac,Vanessa,Ash,Mo,Corbin,Lucas), they decided to start planning for the trip to hawaii and play monopoly at the same time.

--

Next Day.

Today Zac was allowed to leave the hospital, he checked out at 10:08am. They went to breakfast first, heading to Paty's for Zac has missed they're famous omelette.

"What would you like today?" The waiter asked.

"6 Omelettes," Ash said, everyone looked at her.

"You can't eat that much!?" Mo said.

"HAHAHHAHAH! Not all for me, 1 for each of us," Ash said, as everyone gave a sigh of relief.

The food arrived within 2 minutes and they left within 10. They then all headed back to the hotel. Everyone went back to Zac's room, they played with the wii for awhile until there was a knock at the door. Corbin got up and answered the door.

"Hey! Kenny!" Corbin said.

"Hey guys! Just informing you that your plane leaves the day after tomorrow, and here are your tickets," Kenny said, while giving them their tickets.

"Awesome!" Ash said.

**Thats it for this chapter, the next chapter will be about Hawaii! Sorry for not updating much, didn't find much time to write a chapter, I'll get the next out hopefully by tomorrow. Thanks for reading xD. I'll be posting my new FF soon so look out for that!**


	15. Arrival

**So sorry guys, I said i would post some the next day but it turned into a week, so my apologies, but i've just released a few chapters today, so hopefully it would make up for it!**

**Previously : Zac injured his leg from an accident, they are now all heading to Hawaii for a little relaxation..**

Chapter 15: Arrival

".._What i feel when i'm with you with you with you with you..girl.. with you with you with you"_

_"I don't want nobody else without you theres no one left and.._

"Will you stop singing that song!" Corbin said to Ash, as he was sitting next to Ash in the plane.

"You chose this seat, it's your fault," Ash replied with a smirk as she continued to sing.

There were 10 people going to Hawaii, Zac, Van, Ash, Corbin, Lucas, Mo, Kenny, Bonnie, Chucky and a cameraman, for his job was to film some parts of their relaxation for their DVD release special. They were all seated on the side taking up 5 rows. Vanessa and Zac sat together, Ash and Corbin sat together, Lucas and Monique sat together, Kenny and Paul the Cameraman sat together and Chucky and Bonnie sat together in the last row. (Chucky and Bonnie, are the choreographers of HSM and HSM2, just to let you know).

_"But you put on quite a show, really had me going, but now it's time to go..." Ash started singing again._

Corbin dozed off just as he was getting comfortable, Ash smack him on the arm, making him jump out of his skin.

"WHAT?!" Corbin shrieked.

"Aren't they just so cute?" Ash asked, pointing at Zac and Vanessa who were sleeping/cuddling.

"Uhhh... Do I really care?" Corbin asked sarcastically.

"Well it's just so cute.." Ash didn't bother to go on as she saw Corbin put some ear plugs on and went back to sleep.

Everyone in the plane was either sleeping, reading or playing with the game set.

"Hey babe, it's time to get up," Zac whispered very softly to Vanessa. She gave a little groan and started opening her eyes.

"What time is it?" Vanessa asked.

"Well it's 9:46, we're landing in 20 minutes," Zac informed her.

"Awesome, I can't wait until we get to the beach," Vanessa said excitedly.

--

In the airport

The 10 members of the HSM film exited the plane.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Ash asked Zac for he was having trouble walking.

"Yeh of course," He hesitatedly said.

They then entered the bag collecting area, and got they're bags fairly quickly. They got their luggages and exited the airport, for they didn't bring anything to quarantine.

"CAB!!" Kenny yelled, putting his hand out signalling for a cab to come. They all entered 2 van cabs and went off to they're hotel.

--

Hotel

The 10 got out of the Van cabs and entered the lobby of the hotel, Zac, Van and Kenny went to get their keys, while the rest sat down.

"Corbin you're rooming with Lucas, in room 18, and Bonnie, Mo and Ash you ladies can have room 19, Zac Vanessa room 20, and Paul (Cameraman) 21, and ME 22!' Kenny said passing them their keys. They then headed off to their rooms, unpacking first, Ash and Van brought the most things, they had 3 big luggages full of shoes, clothes and unnecessary things. After they unpacked, they all met in Zac and Van's room, from there they all headed to lunch. They walked down to the Fish & Chips store and ordered themselves Fish and Chips (duh -.-'). After lunch they all headed back to the hotel to take a nice long rest, from some jet lag.

--

**Okay this chapter is really short, I just couldn't put all the ideas I had in my head down on paper, but i'll try my best with the next Chapter! Thank You for reading!**

**Any idea's you have in mind is always appreciated. xD **


	16. Moonlight

_Previously_

_They all went back to the hotel to get some sleep, from a bit of Jet Lag..._

Chapter 15: Moonlight

--Vanesa and Zac's Room--

After a long sleep, Van and Zac woke up, Vanessa immediately chosed some new clothes and entered the bathroom to refresh herself. Zac headed into the living room and switched on the TV, he then started watching "House". A few minutes later Vanessa came out, all refreshed with new clothes on and got a drink from the fridge, and then joined Zac.

"You should take a shower too, you don't smell too good," Vanessa stated. Zac groaned and got up and then hopped into the shower,he then came out wearing a blue t-shirt and jeans.

It was about 7:00pm now so Zac and Vanessa went down to the lobby, because Kenny had said to meet there at 7 for dinner he was going to take them to a special restaurant. When they got down they were only waiting for Ash, who of course always takes the longest. Eventually she came down looking stunning in a red top and some jeans.

--At the Restaurant--

Kenny had brought them to a seaside restaurant, the view was amazing, the sun was just setting and the color in the sky was absolutely beautiful. Zac, Corbin, Kenny, Paul and Chucky ordered a sirloin steak, Lucas ordered fish dish, Ash, Mo and Van ordered a Lobster dish with mash potatoes on the side, and Bonnie ordered herself a Chicken dish.

"So got anything planned tomorrow?" Kenny asked.

"Not yet actually," Zac said.

"We were actually thinking about going down to the fair tomorrow," Mo said.

"Or the zoo," Ash said.

"We'll see tomorrow, are any of you interested in going on a cruise?" Kenny asked. They're coversation about the activities tomorrow continued throughtout the dinner. After finishing their dinner they decided to go for a movie, they finally came to a decision to watch "Prom Night". They all departed to the theatre, the movie was abit scary, and everytime there was a scary scene the girls would scream with the girls in the movie, it became more of a laughing scene then scary scene. The movie laster for about an hour and a half. After that everyone went off to different place, Corbin, Lucas, Chucky, Paul and Kenny went to a bar, and Ash, Mo and Bonnie went to shopping, while Zac and Vanessa took a stroll on the beach.

--Vanessa and Zac--

"So how are you liking Hawaii right now?" Vanessa asked.

"It's not bad, I mean it would be better without a broken leg, but i've got you which makes it as special," Zac responded giving her a loving kiss. The rest of the walk was in silence, but not an awkward silence. They then came to a spot on the beach and they sat down just watching the nearly full moon shine of the water. It was so calm and peaceful, they could only hear nature breathing. As time passed by, they headed back to the hotel to get a good nights rest. They took about 45 minutes to walk back to the hotel, by then it was 10:47, they headed up to their room. They changed into their PJ's and brushed their teeth, and settled in to a nice sleep.

--

Next chapter will be about the events that will take place, if you have any dramatic scenes you want me to use, any ideas, it would be appreciated. Thank you for reading.!

My other story should be out soon... I havn't written it yet but i'm hoping to do so.


	17. Carnival

Previously

_They get back to the hotel, after dinner in Hawaii._

Chapter 17: Carnival

--

Morning

RING, RING

Zac yawned as he woek up and turned off the clock, then noticing Vanessa wasn't by his side already, he went into the living room finding Vanessa watching TV with Ash, he then noticed he was in his boxers, he ran back into the room embarrassed, as the girls laughed. He then went for a quick shower to refresh himself.

Ash had came over early because, MoMo and Bonnie, had an event to attend and she didn't want to feel alone. As Zac came out fully dressed in a White polo, and Khaki shorts, he sat with the girls, where they were watching Numb3rs re-runs. It was 10:04 am now so they left for brunch.

They got down to the lobby and met up with Kenny, Corbin and Lucas. They then headed off to a Chinese Restaurant, they had a very quick brunch, and went to the carnival, where Mo and Bonnie were going to meet them at 12 o'clock. The fair was packed with people. They all decided to break into groups, Zac, Van and Ash went to the right of the carnival first, and Corbin, Kenny and Lucas went to the left. They planned to meet at the fairy floss store at 11:55 to meet the girls.

--

With Zac, Van and Ash

They started with a game where you shot the water into the clowns mouth, and the first person to pop the balloon wins. Out of the three Zac came first then Vanessa and then Ash. Zac won a Big Blue Fluffy Bear, he gave it to Vanessa for she found it so cute, and wanted it so badly. After that game they went to the Haunted House, which wasn't very haunted at all. The ghosts look like white bed sheets and the zombies smelt like rotten beans.

"The only scary thing about that place, is it's smell!!" Zac said as they got out of the house.

They then travelled down to the beach games, because the carnival was attached from the land to water, so there water games too. There were definitely strange games, they came to first stall where you had to throw the longest distance with a frisbee to get a certain prize, the furthest they measure out was 100m and if you got that you would win a laptop, Zac attempted it but only got to 46m winning himself a watergun. Ash and Vanessa threw about 10m and won a lollipop. They travelled to the north side of the carnival and lined up for the rollercoaster.

"Woow, that looks scary," Ash complained.

"So? You gonna chicken out?" Zac asked.

"Hahahaa no way!" Ash replied confidently.

They finally got to the front of the line, they all got seated and then the guy pulled the pressed the button, it started out very slow as it climbed the rails, but as they went down they speeded through the rest of the rails. Each turn was 3 rounds which was about 5 minutes. When they got out, Vanessa noticed that it was almost time for Mo and Bonnie to join them. So they started heading to the fairy floss stall, for it was all the way south which was very far away.

--

With Corbin, Kenny and Lucas.

"So boys.. anyone up for paintball?" Asked Kenny with a sly smile. The guys nodded in agreement and they headed into the shop, they got all geared up and entered the arena. There wasn't anyone else playing except for them so the shop keeper closed the shop down and joined them. Kenny and Lucas were a team, and the Shop Keeper and Corbin were the other team. Kenny got shot very often every corner he turned he got hit. Corbin was more of a camper he just hid in one spot and shot who ever came near him. The shop keeper and Lucas did most of the action. It was more of a one on one. It ended up Lucas and Kenny won, over Corbin and the Shop Keeper. They then exited and went to the cafe to get some drinks. Kenny got himself a bottle of coke, Lucas got a bottle of sprite, and Corbin got a bottle of Gatorade. They then headed back to the Fairy Floss stall.

--

At the stall

The two groups met up and shared their experiences with the others until the girls came, which wasn't very long it was about 4 minutes after they got to the stall. They all greeted each other and stsarted they're journey again. Mo suggested to have a game of Volleyball, before they had lunch, the courts were already set out ready for anyone to play, there were 4 on each team girls vs boys.

--

Thats it for this chapter! I havn't been updating much and i apologize for that, but i just couldn't find time to get my ideas down on paper. Hopefully the next chapter will be out soon. Thank you for reading. xD


	18. The Note

Previously

_Mo suggested to have a game of Volleyball, before they had lunch, the courts were already set out ready for anyone to play, there were 4 on each team girls vs boys. _

Chapter 18: The Note

They decided that the girls will go first, since the boys had the advantage in power. Ash was the first to serve, the guys were over confident that Ash would break her nail before touching the ball they laxed of abit, and then hit by surprised Corbin got whacked on the head, leaving the girls 1-0. The girls cheered, as the guys still shock from Ash's serve. The girls all gave a cheer and celebrated for abit, then the second serve from Ash. This time the guys watched intentively as she served the ball over the net. Lucas shouted "Mine!" and dug the ball, as Corbin found himself setting the ball high up in the air, for Zac to spike it over, and that was exactly what he did. Mo got into a position to hit the ball, and she hit the ball straight up into the sky, Vanessa setted it over the net, so lightly it was a drop shot, that the guys couldn't get. The game went on and the girls ended up beating the guys 2 sets to 1. (Zac's foot is healed already, thats why he could play).

They then went to have some lunch, they headed towards the pizza shop, and ordered themselves slices of pizza. After enjoying their pizza they back to the hotel, for they were exhaugsted from the volleyball game. As everyone headed of to the rooms, to take a nap. Zac sneaked to the receptionist, to make sure that the "event" was still going as planned. He then headed up to his room, and took a shower then a short nap.

--

2 Hours of sleep later...

Zac woke up all of a sudden, finding Vanessa still next to him sleeping peacefully. He then gave her a soft kiss on the cheek and got up and headed downstairs.

--

With everyone else..

Corbin and Lucas were already up and playing video game, while Kenny kept on sleeping. The girls however, were already all out shopping. Ash, Mo and Bonnie, went downtown to look at some of the traditional clothings. Vanessa woke up from the sunlight that was shining through the gap of the window, she gave a little groan and got up, heading to the living room to look for Zac, but he wasn't there either. She thought he might've gone to Corbin's room so she excused the situation and turned on the TV. There wasn't much on, only Kim Possible, The sound of music and some kiddy shows on, she kept switching the channels, then settled on Princess Diaries 2. It was just about one sixth of the way through the movie, so it was still worth while watching. Then there was a knock on the door, Vanessa got up to see who it was, it was Ash, Mo and Bonnie, so she let them in. They all settled in to the movie, with a bowl of popcorn. Then Vanessa noticed something that was half way under the door. The girls looked at her confused then saw what she was looking at. It was a note, and on it, it read

... Gotta wait for the next chapter

--

That was a very very short chapter but I ran out of ideas -.-', next chapter is out now


	19. Prom

jazmyn.files./2007/10/white-dress.jpg

Previously

_It was a note, and on it, it read_

_... Gotta wait for the next chapter_

Chapter 19: Prom

It was a note, and on it, it read

Dear Vanessa (and surrounding girls),

Tonight, dress yourself up and make your way to the lobby at 5:30, and look for the purple ribbons, follow the ribbons to a door,

enter the door, through that door will be a fantasy, bring your friends as many friends as you wish.

Love, Zac xoxo

--

"Awwww, thats so sweet!" Ash squealed.

"I wander what he's up to," Mo stated.

"Well whatever it is, it's going to be positive," Vanessa reassured them.

"Well?? what are we waiting for, lets go get you a dress," Ash said in excitement. They all went to the downtown stores, they browsed around for awhile until they came to a dress that was so unique, it was simple and not over the top, Vanessa put it on and Ash push straight back into the dressing room to get it off and buy it. After they bought the dress, Vanessa remembered that they could all go, so they had to do more SHOPPING!! They then went looking for 2 more dresses, Bonnie excused herself from the event because she had to be at a conference. Ash got herself a sweet red dress, and Mo got herself a green knee length dress. They then headed back to the hotel, there was about 30 minutes before they had to be at teh lobby and find the ribbons, Vanessa just left her hair normal and left her face clean. Ash and Mo copied her and went natural.

--

About 30 minutes later

They headed down to the lobby, it was all poshed up, there was a clear line of purple ribbons leading to the back of the hotel. They then came to this huge door, with two men standing on guard. They let them in, it was amazing! There was a dance floor, a DJ, music was already playing, there were tables around, and a band ready to sing. Then standing there in a tuxedo, with the corsage in the case ready to be given to someone. He then turned around noticing she was there, his eyes were the perfect blue as he walked towards Vanessa. He walked right infront of Vanessa.

"I know that you missed your prom, so I thought i'd remake it for you," He said smiling at her. She reached up and gave him a sweet kiss.

"Thank you," She said politely, he then gave her the corsage, but then noticed she didn't have boutonnière for Zac, but then Lucas walked up beside them and gave it to her, she then gave her wrist to Zac as he put on the corsage for her, then she gave him his boutonnière, he then put it in his buttonhole. He then led her onto the dance floor. The song "When I'm With You" by Westlife came on. Zac took her waist and she put her hands around his neck and they dance, to the music. Corbin then asked Mo to dance, as did Lucas with Ash. The three were dancing in the middle of the room, then some random people started entering the room. Apparently everyon staying at the hotel could attend. The room got filled up pretty quickly, the third song finished, everyone was seated and they had appetizers which was soup of the day, then dinner, which everyone had a lobster dish, then the dessert came which was ice-cream with chocolate mousse and a cherry on top. After the food they dance for a little while longer. Then there was an annoucement made by Kenny, he was going to name Prom King and Queen, everyone "awweeedd" as Zac and Vanessa were chosen to be King and Queen, the night wen't on very quickly, everyone had left the room, on the balcony Zac and Vanessa sat there, in total silence, the moon was absolutely beautiful, and as the ocean waves crash on to the beach, Zac stood up and gave his hand to Vanessa and led her up to their room, They were both tired so they got changed and drifted off to sleep. As tomorrow was going to be a long day..

--

**End of this chapter, I just wanted to end it nice and peaceful. Next chapter i don't know what's gonna happen, idea's would be nice xD Thanks for reading!**


End file.
